


Death of a Shallot

by kakkoweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Confusion, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing, These guys are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakkoweeb/pseuds/kakkoweeb
Summary: Tobio is confused, Yuutarou is confused, and they both learn to let go.Includes a special edition omake, entitled: 'Birth of a New One'.





	Death of a Shallot

**Author's Note:**

> very special thanks to [@chiptrillino](https://chiptrillino.tumblr.com/) for the idea! the concept is entirely hers, actually, and i just asked for permission to bring it to life. chip, you are such a dear and your ideas always make my heart explode. thanks for the inspiration as well as that perfect valentine's art!! <3

Tobio awoke that morning (he hoped it was still morning) with a throbbing headache, dry lips, and not a single clear memory of what had happened the previous night. All he could really remember, as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, was that he and Yuutarou had made the mistake of accepting a common friend's invitation to what had been advertised as 'the wildest part of the century' and everything else carrying on from there. He wasn't much of a drinker, and in the few months they'd been dating he gathered that Yuutarou wasn't either, but the slight pain in his behind and the unknown whereabouts of his shirt were enough to tell him they'd done a little bit more than the usual a few hours ago.

He could kind of recall now, the two of them dragging each other to Tobio's apartment bedroom after a cab ride and excitedly letting their instincts take over, vaguely remembered how Yuutarou had spent so much time and effort fumbling with the button of his own jeans and had needed to take a break in the middle of trying to undo it, resting his head on Tobio's shoulder and mumbling, "Oh my god," in a state of drunken exhaustion. The thought of it made him smile, and he was to no ends comfortable in his current situation, head pressed against a warm, bare chest, but he gladly propped himself up on his elbows to share that smile with the one person he knew loved to see it.

Only, the person he was snuggled next to wasn't Yuutarou. It was someone who  _looked_ enough like Yuutarou, but with a rougher chin and longer hair splayed across his face.

Suddenly Tobio couldn't breathe. He could've sworn it was Yuutarou he had by his side the entire night, the both of them too stubborn and uncomfortable to split up and hang out with anyone else. They had all their drinks together too, Yuutarou only disappearing for a brief moment to bravely recover their refills when they were already too many shots in and coming back in what felt like an instant with both of the glasses he'd brought already empty. Had that  _not_ been Yuutarou after all? Had Tobio been so intoxicated that he'd been approached by someone else his muddled brain couldn't differentiate from his boyfriend? Had he actually kissed and touched and brought someone else home? Where was the  _actual_ Yuutarou?

Part of him couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, but he didn't want to be the kind of person who made excuses to slip out of trouble. He needed to explain this, to Yuutarou and to whoever this was snoring on his bed, as properly as possible, and beg for forgiveness he didn't know he deserved. He'd made a mistake. He was sorry.

But he was a cheater. 

"Oh,  _fuck,_ " he cried, the mere thought of two-timing his partner sending him inching away from the man in his bed who wasn't supposed to be in his bed, it was supposed to be Yuutarou, how did he let himself do thisーhis panicked breathing and frenzied movement enough to jostle the guy awake. Tobio clambered off the bed and clothed himself as best he could, watched as the stranger screwed his eyes shut tighter and groaned, let out a weary breath and ran his fingers through his mussed-up hair.

He blinked silently at Tobio the moment he realized Tobio was there to be seen at all. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, and his voice was far deeper and huskier than Yuutarou's; Tobio was such an  _idiot._

"I'm so sorry," Tobio said immediately. He seemed like a nice guy and he didn't deserve this. Neither he nor Yuutarou did. "I'm sorry, I'mーI'm already seeing someone."

The stranger's eyes looked marginally more awake, still not quite alive enough to really register what Tobio was telling him. "Whーwhat. What do you mean you're already seeing someone?"

"I mean that this shouldn't have happened." Tobio's hands were nervously curled around the fabric of his own shirt. "We shouldn't have done this. I'm already in a committed relationship, and this was a mistake."

Now the man was completely awake, fear and panic evident on his face as he sat up and grabbed a fistful of his own hair probably without even meaning to. "What?" he demanded, his raspy voice rising several notches. "You're in a relationship with someone other than me?"

Well, that was a bit presumptuous. This guy wasn't as nice as Yuutarou after all. "I'm not in a relationship with you; I don't even know you!"

" _What?"_ he cried, looking just about ready to yank all of his unkempt hair out. "WhatーTobioーwhat the  _fuck,_ it's me, Yuu!"

For the first time since he laid his eyes on the stranger's stubbly chin, the hurricane that was Tobio's thoughts stopped a moment to breathe. The man claiming to be Yuutarou  _was_ starting to sound a lot more like Yuutarou now, with his voice high and terrified and calling Tobio's name like he did when there was a frog by the window. His skin was the right colour too, his eyes now the right size. Tobio swallowed down the lump in his throat, blinked at him. "Huh?" he said, blankly.

"My hair's just down. Here, see?"

He gathered his hair in his hands and pulled all the loose strands up in an effort to mimic Yuutarou's usual hairstyle andーoh.  _Oh._  

This was Yuutarou, all right.

"Ohh," Tobio said, arms relaxing a little too much and dropping his shirt on the floor. "Oh. Okay, I get it. Hi, Yuu." He bit his lip as Yuutarou, from the looks of it still in the middle of a makeshift heart attack, gaped up at him. "Wild night, huh?"

"Are you fucking kidding me."

Tobio scampered back and onto the bed as Yuutarou finally let his hair fall in favour of setting a hand on his rapidly rising and falling chest. It was a good look for him, Tobio had to admit, though it would take a bit of getting used to if he was going to see it first thing in the morning when he barely had the brainpower to comprehend the rise of the sun. "Do  _not_ scare me like that ever again; what the hell? I'm too hungover for this," Yuutarou said. "I legitimately thought I was your second man, or something."

"Sorry." Tobio sat himself beside Yuutarou and gently rubbed his back. "I legitimately thought you were someone else too."

"I am never showing myself to you like this again."

"What? Why not? I really like it; it looks good on you. You should have it down all the time."

Yuutarou let out a small, gruff sigh, but the tips of his ears were slowly growing pink and the shy glances he was stealing told Tobio he was going to take the suggestion into account from here on out. Or perhaps, starting in a few hours when they both weren't fresh from a night of rumbling bass and hard alcohol, because before he could respond, Yuutarou's entire body was giving a light twitch, and then he was roughly brushing all his hair away from his face and collapsing in another direction and then throwing up right by Tobio's bedside table.

_I deserve this,_ Tobio thought, only able to send supportive pats to the hungover Yuutarou's back and close his eyes in a resigned acceptance that he was going to have to clean that up later.

 

 

**Omake: Birth of a New One**  

Yuutarou brushed a stray lock of hair away from his eyes as he shut his front door. It had been a few weeks since he'd gotten a haircut, his shortest haircut since childhood or so his mother had remarked when she'd sent him a picture of it, and resolved never to gel his hair up again for the sake of aestheticsーaesthetics alone, definitely, because all this 'there's hair on my forehead and blocking my eyes' business was taking a lot of getting used to and wasn't any more feasible than his old style. He wondered how Tobio had lived with that annoying fringe on his face his whole life.

He was already in Yuutarou's bedroom, it seemed, judging from the sounds of a fighter game and angry grumbling slipping past the small gaps of the closed door. Yuutarou softly laughed as he set his shoes on the rack. He insisted on borrowing Yuutarou's console and playing that game all the time and yet he never got any better at it, only managed to develop unique insults and threats to hurl at his enemies every time they beat him. It was one of the things that made himーwho was, at first glance, humorlessーso funny. Yuutarou headed straight for the bedroom and poked his head through the doorway, ready to laugh aloud and use the door as a meat shield from the pillow that would inevitably be hurtled towards him.

But instead of managing even a smile, all Yuutarou's mouth could do was hang open. Tobio was in bed, indeed, playing a game, but for the first time in the history of history, his hair was styled differently: stiff as a rock, not falling over his face but bunched up like he was auditioning for a part in Dragon Ball Z.

Unsure whether to cry or scream, Yuutarou brought his hand to grip at his hairーa habit now made possible by its new appearance. " _What,_ " he cried. "What have you done?"

Tobio was completely relaxed, a man in his natural habitat, almost like Yuutarou wasn't standing before him utterly appalled and ready to lose consciousness, a kind of composure he only managed in the middle of his elaborate and downright murderous practical jokes. "Oh, well, since you have your hair down all the time now, I figured one of us has to have it up to maintain the dynamic."

Yuutarou let out the most undignified snort, barely managed to muffle it behind his trembling hand, fell to his knees right at the foot of the bed and smothered his face in the mattress. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice coming out like sobs in between suppressed chortles, "I am so sorry that I ever thought this hairstyle was cool."

"Hey, I never judged  _you_ when you had it."

The smile in his voice only made Yuutarou's laugh come louder. "I know. Thank you. I love you for that," he said, shoulders still incessantly bouncing with mirth (Tobio rarely made jokes, but when he did, he went all out and they were always _the_ _best)_ , even as Tobio crawled out of bed to plant a kiss on his cheek before proceeding to the bathroom to, hopefully, wash the generous, terrifying amount of gel out. It was probably going to be the most tedious shower he'd ever have to take, but if Yuutarou did say so himself, based on the next few hours he'd no doubt spend laughing his head off, it would be completely worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love kindaichi's hair the way it is but i do to have to admit--if i ever saw it on a person irl i would lose my shit
> 
> [the most important part of our conversation, in my opinion](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/385086167449600001/414975814430490644/Screen_Shot_2018-02-19_at_10.48.18_AM.png)
> 
> || [tumblr](http://kakkoweeb.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/diecrotic) | [writing journal](https://diecrotic.dreamwidth.org/) | [instagram bc why not](https://www.instagram.com/diecrotic/) ||


End file.
